Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the handling, transport and storage of sheet products, particularly fragile products such as plates of glass. The invention pertains to a separation device in particular, which is to be temporarily inserted between the sheet products which are arranged essentially parallel with respect to one another on pallets or in crates.
Although the following description is given in relation to a separation device for plates of glass, other applications of the separation device for other sheet products are within the scope of the invention. The invention also pertains to a process for the fabrication of the separation device.